Nightmares and Revalations
by omega1979
Summary: One night Peter wakes up to find death has come to the Elector, and his parents are no where in sight. Fatherhood Part 4
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, yes went back to the kinkmeme and saw this, i know right? Also a few of you awesome ones have asked me if I would take the film and rewrite it from this angle. Right now I have to say maybe, I would love to but the fanfic fairies would really have to smile on me to inspire that...because the film is perfection. And happy new year, to all xx**

**Night Terrors and Revelations**

**Fatherhood Part 4**

It was the smell of the acrid smoke that woke him up, so strange as it filtered through the decks which forced Peter to open his eyes. The mains lights had cut out, revealing the bright red emergency lights the colours of the Ravagers coats. Peter had a choice to sit in his bed or get up. It took a few minutes, but even though he wanted to retreat into his bed, or under the bed he found himself getting up and dressing quickly. His feet felt warm from the heat rising from the decks, so he knew there could be a fire somewhere on the ship, something he knew was dangerous. But no one had come to get him…where was everyone?

Using stealth as he tiptoed down the hall, hoping it wasn't a munity like four years earlier. Even though he knew this time he could fit into the air ducts if he had too, as the smell of the smoke got stronger mixed with the scent of metal.

The hall he was in was deserted, so he decided to go to the mess to see if Iztel and the rest were there, as he turned the corner, and almost immediately the vomit begun to rise in his body at the blood strewn sight of the dead Ravagers that were lying all around him.

Some looked sleeping, but others. Peter gasped as he saw Proctom, his instructor, his friend. The one who read him stories when Yondu and Kraglin weren't there lying on the deck, his body twisted in unnatural angles, like every bone in his arms and legs had been twisted. Peter blinked and for a second thought Proctom did too as his heart thundered in his chest and he tried to banish the tears that were threatening to fall, as he turned away.

He knew he should scream or cry for help from his parents, but was unable too as he crossed more of the decks and saw more of the crew. They were all dead, Pete was too scared to check if every one of them were still breathing, but they looked dead. He knew what dead people looked like, his parents tried to make sure he didn't but he had. They were all twisted and lifeless, and not like Ravagers. On the walls, he could see blaster marks so he knew they hadn't gone down without a fight, and he knew they would be proud of that.

The smell of the smoke was getting stronger, but Peter knew he had to move forward, if he could find them then they would be alright. As he made his way to the mess hall, a sense of hope stirred within him, maybe they left Iztel alive…whoever they were. Iztel had one arm and couldn't see right, even though he knew he that he was a brilliant fighter before Peter was born. And if Iztel was still alive, that means more of them could be but any hope he held was immediately dashed as the sight of the old Ravager sprawled on the floor, until then Peter had been avoiding touching anyone, because that would mean that this was all real.

But it was Iztel, the one who cooked for him, and had taught Peter to cook too as he rushed over, and laid his hands on the Xandarians chest, which was caked in blood, which was still warm and was soon staining Peter's hands. "Iztel." Peter pleaded over and over again, but that did nothing to change the look in the old Xandarians eyes as he had faced up to an enemy and failed and the tears fell from Peter's eyes. He knew he had to move, to find his fathers as he looked for a blaster, he knew how to fire one perhaps he could stop…whoever it was that did this as he stumbled to his feet

Peter could feel the blue blood of the old Ravager soaking his clothes, but he hardly noticed, Iztel blood was not dry, that could mean his fathers could still be alive, as filled with a renewed hope Peter almost reluctantly left the body of Iztel, feeling bad that he hadn't a coat to put around him, something like that Iztel would like, as he was always complaining about the cold.

Peter thought to himself as he stood up and left the room, to make his way down the deck, and to the bridge where he knew his parents would be standing tall and strong making everything alright Peter kept repeating to himself, as blue blood dried on his hands, as he approached the deck rail, trying to ignore the fallen men and crew still stricken around him.

For some reason he could no longer see who everyone was, but that it looked like most of them as his feet found the three steps leading to the bridge and he hesitantly called out, his voice no more than a whisper "Daddy…Dad?". There was silence as Peter repeated the names, to then switched to their real names, which sounded strange to him. "Yondu…Kraglin?" With no reply, Peter swallowed as his feet found the steps and he pushed himself up, one two three he counted in his head, even though he knew how to count in several languages. He wasn't an idiot or a baby, but it made him feel better to count as he finally got to the deck, and almost threw up at the sight before him. As his knees gave way, and his mind tried to take in the sight before him.

It wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening as he tried to get up and in the end, half walked and half-stumbled over to Yondu lying on the deck in a pool of his own red blood, that was spreading out from under his body, his Yaka arrow by his side, all bent and twisted. Something Peter thought not possible…Until now.

Peter stepped closer, not wanting this to be real as Yondu's eyes stared straight ahead, the redness had faded and Peter knew his soul was gone as he bent closer and hesitantly placed a hand on his dad's head expecting it to be warm, hoping it to be warm instead of the coldness radiating from his body, even though the heat was rising from the deck between Peter's feet.

Peter willed himself not to cry, he was a Ravager or Ravager to be, and they didn't cry. The Captain… Yondu his dad had a rule about it and he was going to be a Ravager he was going to be, even though he knew Kraglin didn't want him too. Even though he shouldn't the memory jumped into Peter's head of Kraglin telling him that, Kraglin, daddy…where was Daddy?

Peter got to his feet and begun to look around, where was his daddy, maybe his daddy was alright as he looked around and saw the first mate chair, which had its back to him, it was Daddy's seat, maybe he was in it, silently plotting a course hard at work like he always was.

Peter crept forward, maybe Kraglin hadn't noticed, maybe he was going to get him later and wanted to spare Peter from the sight of the fallen crew which is why he hadn't got him…yes that was it, as Peter reached the chair and every he wanted everything he had been holding in faded at the sight of Kraglin sitting in the chair, his hands leaning against the controls, and his head detached from his body was now lying in his lap, his mouth open slightly as if to cry out.

His head, someone had cut off his head.

"Daddy" Peter whispered as he stepped back in horror and tripped over Yondu's fallen body as the red blood mixed with the blue he was already saturated in, as the sound he had kept within for so long, amidst the metallic smell of the blood-drenched on every surface, he opened his mouth and let out a painful howl, from the depth of his stomach.

He knew he needed to get up and try to plot a course; he knew how to plot a course. His parents had showed him, but it was overridden by his own fear and he just sobbed hardly noticing the footsteps approaching him. He was too scared to open his eyes as he finally looked up with a start straight into the eyes of the Sakaaran.

Peter barely registered the face of the alien, until he saw the blaster in the tall hands as with tears in his eyes , and he felt a trickle of wetness between his legs, as the blaster fired and his world exploded in an explosions of light admits his screams.

**To be continued**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, well here it is. **

**Chapter 2**

"Noooooooo". Peter screamed as his eyes burst opened and he fell forward into the arms of his daddy, who was sitting on the boy's bed holding him close. Peter could smell baster residue on Kraglin as he looked around desperately. "Where's dad?" Peter wept as he gathered himself into Kraglin's arms and sobbed into the Xandarians shoulder, who soothed the boys back gently. "He's debriefing the crew, he fine…he's fine". Peter became aware of the wetness between his legs and the sheets and wanted to dive under the bed to hide the shame. He had wet the bed, babies wet the bed and he wasn't a baby anymore as he wished it to go away.

Kraglin noticing the soiled bedding wordlessly picked Peter up and took him into the bathroom, with the boy clinging to him so tight his knuckles were white as he stripped the boy and cleaned him, whilst Peter just sobbed

"There was a fire, and blood and everyone was dead…They cut your head off". Peter cried as they both heard the familiar sound of Yondu's footsteps coming into the room "Who did what". He poked his head around the door, taking in the sight of his mate and his terrified seven years old. "Dad". Peter cried as Kraglin released his hold and left Yondu to finish the job "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry". Peter kept repeating as Yondu did his best to calm down the boy, holding him close to his chest as the soiled clothing was stripped off him and his body was washed down which produced a fresh bout of tears.

"I'm sorry I pissed the bed". Peter wept with a new wave of tears as Yondu continued his comfort, catching the fresh night clothes that Kraglin threw through the door as he finished stripping Peters urine soaked bedding whilst Yondu dressed him.

"Who was it Peter? Who was scaring you?" Peter didn't look up, even though Yondu already knew the answer as Peter whispered "Sakaarans". He wasn't surprised, nine months since the event that put Kraglin in a coma, Peter had celebrated a birthday, grown two inches, was now banned from missions until he was ten on Kraglin's strict orders and could never shake off the feeling they would come after him, as Peter continued. "They killed everyone, everyone on the ship. You had your chest ripped out and they cut daddy's head off".

Yondu who had now brought the boy into his and Kraglin's room, and still holding his son sat him on the edge of the bed "You can stay here tonight and we can all cuddle, alright?" Kraglin said in the tone that normally made Peter relieved. Instead he just looked worried as Kraglin sat down next to the both of them, and gestured for Peter to come over whilst Yondu washed and changed. They had just returned from a mission, it was a short one but both of them needed to get clean from the grime that made up their unorthodox careers. "Peter, do you want to ask us something. You can ask us anything".

"What will happen to me if you died?" Peter asked, through the tears

"You don't have to worry about that". Kraglin reassured the boy, having a feeling where this was going and suddenly becoming very concerned.

Hesitation was all over Peter's face, as in the back of his mind, his well of doubt began to crack. "Please don't be mad at me". He whispered to Kraglin, who just held on tighter.

"Peter". Kraglin tried again, "We're not mad at you…there is nothing to be scared off". This simple comment from, his daddy produced a fresh bout of tears in the boy which Kraglin tried to subside. "What else, come on you can tell us. We won't be mad". Peter shook his head, even though he felt the question pressing in his mind. "If I tell you, you won't love me anymore". He wailed as Kraglin held him tighter and rubbed his back. "Of course we will, don't ever think that". Kraglin soothed "Tell us and we promise you that it will be alright".

Peter didn't want to ask the question, but he needed to desperately needed to, as he finally calmed down enough even though his heart was racing and said through the tears "Am I really your son?"

It was a the short but poignant question as Kraglin just froze, and Yondu was pleased he was in the next room and staring at his own reflection in the mirror, which was a reflection he never wanted to boy to see. After six years, this was the moment he had been dreading as he whipped his face and tried to compose himself

The silence that fell in the room, told Peter everything he needed too as both grownups just looked at each other, wordlessly. As Peter just cried some more. "Who am I?" He practically begged

Yondu returned to the room holding a glass of water which he passed to the boy. "Drink this; it will make you feel better". He claimed as with shaking hands Peter obeyed and a minute later with the water glass empty Peter his face still tear stained was slumped against Kraglin with his eyes closed.

"You didn't have to knock him out Yondu". Kraglin admonished even though he was secretly pleased as the held the boy tight as Yondu took the glass and got changed.

"We're too tired and the kids too hysterical right now". Claimed Yondu, which Kraglin agreed with so didn't question. They had a few more hours of keeping Peter ignorant, hours that afterwards would change everything.

With Peter sleeping peacefully, and his face cleared of tears, both men slipped into bed holding their son between them knowing that the next day would bring.

"We tell him, when he wakes". Yondu started as he brushed his hands through the boy's hair as Kraglin nodded, and almost looked away. "I don't want him to hate us". He confessed to Yondu "We've kept him thinking he's a Xandarian for six years, how is he going to feel tomorrow….how is he going to feel about us?"

Yondu just shrugged, "I have no idea about this one, let's just see what tomorrow brings. Besides he asked if he was not our son, not if we are not his parents…At least that's something". He stated in a bid to lift the tone of the room as all three of them settled into an uneasy sleep.

As it happens even in space, morning came just as it always does, as Peter woke up with a slight headache, to see his parents sitting at the small table there they plotted missions and where he did his homework drinking coffee, as they both turned to him and smiled. "Why don't you get washed and dressed…you had a bit of a long night?" Said Kraglin, putting on a fake smile which he hoped Peter didn't pick up on.

Wordlessly Peter slid from the bed and after washing dressed quickly he still felt a hollow point in his stomach. He remembered everything from last night, seeing his bed had been stripped and remade, he knew what they were about to tell him so he had to be brave and strong as he went back to his parents who were now sitting on the bed with a box Peter had never seen in Yondu's hands.

When Kraglin put his arms out for the boy, Peter obeyed, settling into Kraglin, sitting on his lap he could smell his aftershave, which always reminded Peter of safety.

For a moment there was silence, as Peter tried to read the expression of his parents, they looked worried…Did he do the wrong this…was he bad? Finally, Yondu was the first to speak.

"I know you've wanted to know for a while, and we decided not to tell you…but we think you are ready". Deep down he didn't think that, but he needed to tell the boy something, as Peter opened his mouth and said hesitantly.

"I'm not yours am I?"

The voice was so little, it tore at both of their hearts, but they knew the boy needed honesty so they gave it.

"No, we're not your biological parents". Kraglin finally said as Peter nodded.

"Ok", the seven-year-old replied, trying to get his head round the information before saying "Well that makes sense". It did to Peter, he knew that his blood was red, and that he hair was blond and Kraglin's was brown and Yondu was a different species altogether and he knew he had a strange eye colour that everyone commented on, as he relaxed slightly trying to find the next words.

"Did you steal me?" came the next question

"No, we didn't steal you". Stated Yondu, wondering what the next question would be

"Was I a slave". The question was so innocent, yet so harsh, both exchanged a look.

"No, never…you were never a slave". Which caused the boy to look away, and swallow trying to find the next question

"So where did I come from".

Yondu active the box which slid opened revealing an assortment of pictures and letters, as he took one of Meredith Quill holding her son and passed it to the Peter who just stared at it. "You came from her".

**To be continued**

**please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all sorry for the delay, still trying to find the right balance with this chapter, and I had to cut it for the word leangth. but here we go **

**Chapter 3**

Yondu cleared his throat and as Peter studied the image of the pretty woman holding a baby, baby him Peter recognised as Yondu begun to tell Peter the story of how he had got there.

"Six years ago, we were contacted to do a retrieval mission in a solar system very far away. There is only one planet with people living on it, a planet called Terra, well Earth". Yondu took out a holo image and immediately a 3D Display of Earth came into view, moving ion its axis as Peter just stared at the image and the Picture. "Earth", the boy whispered as Yondu continued.

"There pre- interstellar space flight and no one's never really bothered with them. We were told we had to pick up a boy and take him to a rendezvous point because his mother was dying. When we got there, Meredith had just died. She was alone in a field and you were in her arms, and so was a bag with some letters and your Walkman."

So that's where it had come from, Peter wondered since he knew it was rare but had never thought of where it had come from, or why he loved the music so much. "It was the music she loved, and she left it for you" Kraglin successfully read the boy's face.

"Merry Death", the boy said, studying the image intently trying to see the resemblance of the woman in the pictures in his own face, as neither Yondu nor Kraglin corrected the boy's pronunciation, as he the Captain continued. "We have no idea why you were wanted, but as soon as we picked you up…Well, it took a few weeks, but we decided to keep you instead. To raise you as our own son".

Peter digested the information carefully, before tearing his eyes from the image and looking up at Yondu, "Why was I wanted?" he asked.

"We don't know" Kraglin lied, "But you were meant to be handed to the Gramosians and after that we don't know. But well we fell in love with you, the whole ship did. So we decided to keep you, but we knew that someone out there wanted you for a reason, so we decided to pass you off as my son…and Yondu adopted you as his heir and son". Peter knew the implications of the name and looked up at Kraglin. "So what is my name then?

"Your name is Peter Jason Quill". Kraglin informed the boy, whose lips moved as he tried out the name "Quill". It was a strange name, foreign and alien…he didn't like it.

"So who wanted me?" he asked as Kraglin signed.

We still don't know as your species are a mystery so we knew that we had to pretend that you were Xandarian, to keep you safe…And pretend that you were my biological son". Kraglin finished as they all sat in silence whilst Peter just studied the picture of his mother, and they tried to read his emotions, as still clutching the picture Peter got to his feet and made his way to the door, which opened immediately. Neither of them could envision his reaction, but they never once imagined him turning to them and declaring in a tone neither of them had ever heard "You bastards".

Hearing the sounds of his son's footsteps on the deck, Kraglin had nothing to say whilst Yondu just run his hands over his face and begun to wish for a drink "Well that went well". Was his sarcastic comment, as they decided to give theirs, and he was their son no matter what anyone said a few minutes.

In the mess hall at that time of the morning, there were only two voices that filled the air, as the younger Xandarian was trying to read the sentence, out loud and not piss himself laughing.

"I pull him deeper into my throat so I can feel him at the back of my neck and then to the lips again. My tongue swirls around the end. He's my very own filthy -flavoured ice lolly. I suck harder and harder … Hmm … My central spirit is dancing…"

"Oh, come on, I know I have to read to you, but how can you like this bullshit". Proctom almost threw the padd down with mock disgust.

"Look, sonny. I taught you to read, this is what you have to read". Iztel claimed as he stirred the pot containing the latest lunch, something he could do in his slept, even if his eyes were still rapidly fading, so he was denied the simple pleasure of reading, which is where the young Proctom came in. For one hour a day, his job was to read to the cook, and neither of them would ever confess how much they enjoyed this hour.

Proctom was just clearing his throat, wondering what the "Central Sprit", was going to do next as Peter run into the room, looking slightly out of breath, and Iztel knowing the boy from his footsteps didn't look up

"Peter, you weren't at breakfast…do you want something".

The tension in Peter's body, suddenly followed him into the room as he looked to be trying to catch his breath, as Proctom placed down the Pad whilst Iztel turned to him. "Is everything ok?" He asked the boy, who wordlessly held out his hand, still clutching the picture of Meredith Quill and himself as a baby, and all Proctom could say was "Oh I see".

"What is it?" Asked Iztel who had placed the ladle down.

"It's a picture of his mother, the Captain must have told him". Said Proctom quickly as Peter, his breath having caught up with him just blinked.

"You knew". He asked the pair, who could only just stare in confirmation. "You knew I wasn't theirs…and you never told me".

"Well, we couldn't tell you". Replied Iztel. "We were ordered not too". His face was full of concern since this was the last thing he had thought would happen that morning.

"So you lied to me too, does everyone know…did everyone lie to me too". Peter's little face grew red with anger as Proctom just nodded. "Yes".

Peter had gone to the mess hall seeking something, instead his feet begun to pick up as he turned from the Xandarians, Peter's no they weren't like him, he wasn't Xandarian anymore...he wasn't anything.

Peter knew he couldn't go back to his quarters, they could still be there, oh god he had called his parents "they" and he felt his chest tighten, until he found himself entering the Hanger bay, his mind not really taking in where he was going, until he found himself entering an M-Ship, locking the door behind him he sat down in the Captain's chair and only then did he realise exactly where he was.

He was in an old M-Ship; it had been battered years before but never stripped. Dad, Yondu taught him maintenance on it, he remembered dad telling him that he was "So clever he would take off in real space if he were working on a real ship before he could blink". Then the smile on his face faded, Yondu wasn't his dad, Kraglin wasn't his daddy…he was nothing. Peter tried to stop the tears, falling, but they wouldn't. He wasn't theirs then who was he? Still holding the picture Peter curled in on himself, into a little ball of…Terran, he was a Terran…what the hell was a Terran? He wished he had his Pad with him so he could look it up. Dad had the information…could he ask?

Peter, was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that his didn't realize the ruckus he had caused from the moment he had stepped into the hanger from the crews confused faces who had immediately summoned Yondu and Kraglin, who was now standing in the bay, at the entrance of the M-Ship door, and was opening his own communication line direct to the ship.

"Peter, open the door". The voice of Yondu came over the channel causing Peter to look up and just stare at the communication for a minute. "Peter I said open the door".

In the end Peter knowing he had to say something, even if it was to tell Yondu to be quiet opened the channel.

"No, you lied to me".

Since most rest of the crew now knew what was going on, since secrecy amongst the Ravagers was almost impossible to keep and a larger crowd had gathered, and all eyes were on Yondu and Kraglin, who was currently running a hand over his face, "I know we lied to you…but you must know that we had our reasons".

"Reasons…I'm not Xandarian, I'm from a planet somewhere out in the galaxy of stupid, and my mother was called Meredith…oh and I'm not you're…"

The entire crew of Ravagers, subconsciously or not leaned forward as something small died within Yondu. He knew the next sentence and what it should be, and was grateful that the boy's voice drifted off before he could finish as he heard Peter take a shaky breath, "I just don't want to talk to you right now…can you all leave me alone…please?"

Yondu exhaled, before turning back to the Ravagers, and inflicting his Captains tone of voice, which couldn't help cause Peter to smile. "Everyone get back to work…And stay away from this M-Ship. Am I clear?"

There were murmurs of the crew as they all obeyed their Captain, all wondering how this moment of drama would unfold, but an order was an order and both Yondu and Kraglin didn't look in the mood for a comment as everyone went back to work, as Peter watched as he then heard his Kraglin's voice over the communicator.

"Peter, we're going to the bridge. But we need to talk later…but we're going to leave you alone".

"For now". Yondu finished in a harsh tone causing Kraglin to throw him a look, as the pair finally turned and left the hanger bay, Peter noticing how they were exchanging looks, but neither of them looking back.

Peter wanted to leave the M-Ship, and run to them, but couldn't leave his seat as he leaned back and just sighed.

"Peter Jason Quill". It sounded so dumb to him, and no matter how many times he said it out loud he couldn't get past that that was his real name.

"Peter Jason Quill from Terra, no Earth…Dad called it Earth". Peter just stared at the picture seeing some resemblance of himself in the woman, they had the same hair colour and daddy said she was sick and dying. What did she die of?

Perhaps he could ask them, Kraglin mentioned letters, she had written him letters and then he remembered he was mad at them. Peter's thoughts were a myriad of questions but he knew there were no answers, as he looked up to see Iztel had left the Mess and was with the Hanger Crew in deep discussion, as after a few minutes Proctom left the group and walked over very hesitant in his footsteps as he came over to the communication panel.

"Peter, I know I shouldn't talk to you. But well they choose me". He said quickly maybe thinking that if Kraglin or Yondu knew about this, it could end in his total demise which was still a possibility, as he took a breath and continued. "Look I know your upset, and you have every right to be…but they love you. Isn't that enough?" Proctom looked so unfamiliar with what he was saying that Peter even being only seven felt like he had to put him out of his misery. "That doesn't make it right". He said quickly as he opened the channel, before closing it again.

"I get that, we get that. But we all want you to know this". Proctom took a deep breath. "Peter I was here when you arrived, just a screaming tiny baby, and no one knew what to do with you. Not even Yondu or Kraglin, you spent most of it in the mess hall with Iztel in a box. But everyone wanted to see you and play with you so we used to sneak away and buy you stuff to play with". Peter say the tortured look in Proctom's eyes as the Xandarian carried on. "When we were in deep space, we had nothing else to do so everyone got attached to you…but then I did something stupid". Peter leaned forwards, not liking the look on the Xandarians face.

"You won't remember it, but you know that scar on your shoulder…well I'm the one who gave it to you".

**To be concluded!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry this one took an age. Took ages to find the right balance, and was concerned how OCC it was, then I realised that I messed with the story since Peter is a babe and Yondu and Kraglin are a couple…so let's go OCC! also massive kudos to everyone for the reviews, likes and follows. Here we go, the final chapter**

**Chapter 4**

Peter blinked, and leaned forward so much, he almost fell out of his seat, mouthing the word "What", as Proctom continued. "I was drunk, and the day before we were all talking about you…at why someone would want a Terran and we decided that it because you were so rare someone wanted to eat you".

Peter didn't realise that his hand had fallen on the communications panel, so the words of "Eat me" were heard across the hanger, as Proctom just nodded. "I know it was stupid, and the next day I was still drunk, very drunk…I had no idea what I was doing, but I went over to your box. And I decided to cut you to see how you tasted". Proctom stopped and shook his head, his words laced with regret.

"Every member of the crew beat the crap out of me, I was stuck in the brig for weeks, and no one would speak to me. Peter, aside from when I was on the job no one spoke to me for two years".

Peter blinked "Two years" he wondered out loud, trying to get back in his memories, but the only clear memory he had of Proctom was the moment he had saved his life during the mutiny four years earlier.

"To them, I had committed the worst crime because I had hurt a baby, and well even we Ravagers have standards. In that time, I have never drunk since that day because I felt so bad…I still feel so bad about it". Proctom confessed clearly hating himself. "And then your parents decided to trust me with you, so I refused to do so". Proctom steadied himself trying to find the words. "What I'm trying to say Peter is that before you this place was depressing, well it felt depressing. And then you came along…and it got better. It's not just Yondu and Kraglin, we all care about you too…we just want you to think about that".

Proctom's eyes looked slightly red-rimmed as he finally stepped away from the M-Ship and back to the rest of the crew, who all looked a mixture of embarrassed, sad or impressed at Proctom confession, as Peter saw his lips moving to say "I need to get out of here". As Iztel threw his arm around the guy's shoulder and they left the hanger together. Peter knew they were close, but wondered what they would talk about, as he leaned back in the seat.

Of course he knew the Ravagers loved him, he also knew he could wrap them around his little finger as he had overheard Yondu calling him "A manipulative little shit" whilst he didn't know he was in earshot, the thought made him smile suddenly, which didn't fade as quickly.

In Yondu's office, both the Captain and his first mate looked at the scene as it unfolded via the security cameras. "Ok, I'm actually impressed by Proctom right now…that took some serious balls". As Yondu nodded in agreement, at the confession. Knowing that to get Peter back, he had something else on the positive side on his life as a Ravager in training as Peter wanted to leave the M-Ship and run to Yondu and Kraglin but was hesitant as he left the chair and moved over to the wider communication panel and opened a personal hail to Seroul.

He had a feeling he wasn't going to get into trouble for it, even though both their parents had banned them from talking every day since it clogged up the communication channels and since Yondu had stated, "All they did was talk shit!" Now it was only once a week for an hour unless it was an emergency…Peter thought this counted as one, as the sight of the eight-year-old Darbian popped up on the screen, and his blue eyes narrowed at Peter. "Have you been crying?"

Peter whipped his eyes almost subconsciously and just nodded as Seroul leaned forward as Peter held up the picture of Meredith Quill and said in a shaky voice "This is my mother."

Seroul just sat silent as Peter explained everything, that he was Terran that Yondu and Kraglin had kept him and lied to him, as Seroul was soon joined by Tyorells his dad who had overheard the exchange and since eight years old were not know for being fountains of wisdom in a situation like this kept his face impassive until Peter had finished whilst Seroul just look stunned. "So where the hell are you from again?"

"Terra…pre space exploration, which means I'm the only one". Peter still didn't know how he felt about this, as Tyorells just smiled softly. "First of all Peter, Lizxona and I have known about this for a while, ever since you broke your nose when we were camping and we saw that your blood was red. Yondu and Kraglin told us everything, and you must understand why they had to pass you off as Xandarian?"

Peter did understand, but Tyorells decided to explain it anyway. "Honey, they kept you, which meant that someone out there wanted you very much. So they put themselves in a lot of danger keeping you…and Peter, you're a very smart little boy. Deep down, you must have known you weren't theirs by birth".

Peter just blinked at the statement, as he thought over the last few years, as the realisation begun to creep in. It was obvious, it was really obvious…but he wanted to pretend it wasn't so he had let himself pretend and have nightmares about it. As he found himself nodding. "Yeah…I knew". He whispered, as Tyorells just smiled. "But does it change how you feel about them? End of the day, you're loved by both of them and the rest of the crew. Has anything really changed?"

Peter knew it was food for thought as he leaned back in his seat, and he knew that Tyorells knew what he was talking about, since he wasn't Seroul's biological dad, neither of his dads was as the Darbian was also adopted, and who seemed to read his mind "And being adopted is awesome…because you can get away with murder!" Seroul claimed to break the tension, while Tyorells threw him a look and a small grin, as the eight years old face grew more serious. "I never met my mum, but sometimes I miss her…but dads both say it's natural".

Peter found himself nodding, "I don't know how I feel about her…she gave birth to me, but…"

"She's a stranger". Tyorells confirmed as the tears threatened to fall once again from Peter's eyes as he nodded. "Look Peter, the only one who can answer your question, is your parents…and you can't stay on an M-Ship forever. Think about that."

Peter knew he couldn't, and almost on cue his stomach begun to growl. "I know". He whispered, more to himself as Tyorells voice broke into his thoughts. "And we could be here all night to talk about this…but we're not the ones you need to talk too. So boys say your goodbyes, please" His voice dropped to a more authoritative tone, not too dissimilar to Yondu's as Seroul told Peter he would call him tomorrow, and finished with "Good luck", as the screen flicked to black, leaving Peter feeling very much alone.

In Yondu's office, the parents who had been witnessing this through the internal camera, felt slightly relieved as on Yondu's personal comm a message flashed over. "You were right to call me, it might not be easy…but you'll be fine". Kraglin read out loud, as the pair settled in to see what would happen next.

For the next two hours Peter just sit in the chair either looking at the picture of Meredith or staring into space, trying to search his feeling, the way only a seven-year-old could world outside him continued. Shifts were changed, dinner was served and Peter just waited along with Yondu and Kraglin, which was now becoming the longest day of their lives.

At some point in the evening, even if that was a loose concept in space, Peter finally sat up and almost hesitantly let his hand fall on the chair communicator. "Can you come to me…and bring the letter…please". He added quickly, as above him both Kraglin and Yondu breathed a sigh of relief, they were getting closer to a conclusion.

Yondu and Kraglin read the message and were down in second, Kraglin holding the papers in his hand. At the sight of the Captain and First Mate entering he room, all work ceased immediately, and without being ordered everyone downed their tools and filed out of the room. They didn't expect the moment to end in a massacre, but even though Peter was in an M-Ship this was a time to give the family some distance and quiet. Something almost unheard of on the Eclector.

As the pair approached the M-Ship door, it immediately opened for them, and their boot steps echoed on the cold metal deck, it really was a wreck of a ship, but they knew why Peter liked it so much. Yondu had been considering giving it to the boy to fix and make nice, even if it would take years…then he dismissed the thought, he had to think of the right now not the future.

It was a few steps up a small rung to get to the main bridge where Peter would be sitting, as expected he was curled up in the Captains chair just staring at the picture of Meredith.

No one said anything, even though Peter knew what he had to say, as he took a breath and still never faced the pair. "Could you read me the letter…please?"

Even though Kraglin could read the entire thing by heart, having read it and re-read it dozens of times over the last six years, he still unfolded the paper in his hands and cleared his throat, thinking how strange it was to read the words out loud…he had no idea how Meredith sounded, so hoped he had something of her emotion.

"To the family who adopts Peter". He begun

"If you are reading this, then you are my son's new family. I know he will not remember me, but I hope you find it in your heart to listen to what I have to ask you.

Peter is a wonderful young boy; he's very smart, very good and loves people. He is full of joy and never any trouble".

Yeah right, Yondu thought to himself, but never said it out loud.

"You must be curious about his biological father, he has no idea he ever had a son and please if you are worried he will try to contact you, he never will. Peter is yours and yours alone. My family never cared for me, after they found out about him…that's why I'm entrusting him to you.

My nickname for him is Star Lord, because as you may have realized he loves to wake up in the night, but he loves music so that normally works to soothe him but if you love him, he will be a wonderful son".

Star Lord, Peter mused to himself…he liked it. He liked it a lot, as Kraglin continued

All I ask of you is that you love him in my place. I know nothing about you, I don't know your names, or the jobs that you do…but I do think my son is yours for a reason, and let that reason be love. Please love him in my place, and even more so.

I hope one day you will tell him all about me, about the mother who loved him, even for a short while.

Love Meredith Quill"

Kraglin finished and folded the letter as finally the boy turned to face his parent's with tears in his eyes. "She really loved me didn't she…and then you kept me…why did you keep me?"

Peter's voice was harsh due to the tears and the simple fact he hadn't eaten or drunk anything that day, as Yondu know it was his cue.

"We weren't going too, at first you were a simple job, just cargo. And then we fell in love with you and the moment came when we couldn't. Kraglin and I had this massive row over it. He wanted to keep you almost straight away…and you turned the crew into a bunch of saps". Yondu smiled as he remembered those tense five weeks.

"I was going to leave him if he did". Chimed in Kraglin, "It was the worst moment for us…I was packing my bags, when he came in with you".

"I told the Gramosians, you had died…almost never existed. And we kept you" Finished Yondu.

Peter frowned for a second, growing up as a Ravager he knew the value of things, even if the thing was him. "Did you get units at the end of it?" A comment which caused Yondu to grin; oh he was his boy alright.

"We get seven million out of it, it should have been ten…but we saw it as a loss, and a gain" Confirmed Yondu, as Peter blinked, Seven million units my god his parents were rich, then he grew more sombre. "I have to pretend I'm still Xandarian don't I? I can't run out and say, Hi I'm Peter and I'm a Terran". Both of them could see how strange the word Terran was to him as they nodded.

"When we kept you, we knew we had to lie. We don't know why you were wanted Peter, but you're rare…a Collector would pay a lot of Units for you and we had to keep you safe".

"Do all the crew know?" Since Peter had been lied to all his life, it was a question that deserved an answer.

"The ones that were here, when you got here do…but the younger ones don't. We ordered no one to discuss it and to keep you ignorant…which may not have been the best idea" Yondu admitted, more to himself as Peter turned his attention back to his mother's image.

"I know she's my mother, but I don't know her…I feel Xandarian, I speak Xandarian and I know nothing about Terra…well Earth, and I want to know more…will that be ok. Do you have any information about that?"

Kraglin thought for a second, there might be some records out there, they may be dated…but he could see what he could do, which he confirmed to the boy who seemed slightly relieved, as he bit his lip which was beginning to wobble.

"And I still want to be called Peter Udonta…because it's my name and I can't be Quill". Peter took a deep breath and was trying to compose himself, "But I want to call my M-Ship the Merry Death, after my mother…would that be alright?"

Kraglin could have pointed out that her last name wasn't pronounced like that…but sod it, the "Merry Death", actually sounded a little bit awesome, and he smiled his approval. "It's perfect".

Peter getting the confirmation that he needed took another shaky breath, as Yondu took a step closer, and the tears begun to fall down the boy's face. In Peter's head…this was the moment, this was the question he desperately needed an answer too.

"I know you love me, and I've always known that…even though, I can be a little shit at times". He parroted Yondu's words back to the Centurian. "But will you always love me? You won't get rid of me if I'm bad or a screw-up…or I'm a terrible Ravager?" Peter's could feel his voice breaking as Kraglin rushed forward, and Peter felt the strong arms of his wrap around him and lift him up from the chair, as Peter let the tears, tears he didn't know he had fallen down his face, as Yondu joined them in the hug.

For a moment, there was silence as Peter drank in the familiar scene of his parents, like rough leather and aftershave. "We're always going to love you Peter…you know that. Even if you are a little shit at times". Yondu's attempt at humour broke through the tears, and they all smiled for a second as Peter felt the weight on his shoulders lift. "We're sorry we never told you earlier" Kraglin murmured, in Peter's ear, who could only whisper "I know why you didn't".

None of them knew how long they were standing there, wrapped in each other until they heard the faint growl of the Terran boy's stomach and Kraglin looked up. "You need to eat something baby, you haven't eaten all day". As Peter nodded realising how hungry he really was, as with Kraglin still holding him, Yondu took his mate's hand and the air in the hanger greeted them all. Yondu knew the rest of the world was outside, and he also know that the rest of the crew knew what his son knew…but he'll debrief them about that later as sending a quick summons to Iztel to make something for the boy, all three of them went back to their quarters.

Stepping back into their quarters, even though the day was long Peter was no way tired, slightly drawn out but not tired, as out of tradition he just sat on his parent's bed still clutching the picture of Meredith whilst Yondu and Kraglin begun to get him settled and Yondu got changed.

It had only been one day and nothing have changed in the room but everything felt different and none of them could deny that as there was a knock at the door, with Proctom with a tray "Courtesy of Iztel" he informed the three as Kraglin took the food, as the young Xandarian threw Peter a small smile.

The three ate the food in silent, with Peter sitting on Yondu's lap, both of them feeling tireder than their son through the worry of the day

Eventually Kraglin got the request that they needed assistance on one of the power couplings, so he left the room leaving the pair alone, as with skill perfected Yondu leaned back with his son against the mattress. "Do you feel better?" since he was still looking at the picture of Meredith", as Peter nodded.

"I know I'm going to look like her" he finally said, "and can I put some of these pictures in frames?" a request Yondu confirmed, as Peter took a deep breath.

"It's weird, I feel different, but I don't feel different…is that strange?"

"Not at all". Stated Yondu, as the sleep was finally encroaching on Peter, but Yondu knew how to get him undressed as he slept so it wasn't an issue.

"Dad…Peter Quill sounds so dumb doesn't it? I like being a Udonta better". He sighed as the sleep begun to claim him. "I'm glad you kept me". He said as he settled into the night.

Yondu watched as his son's breath got heavier before he leaned in closer his lips brushing the boy's head. "Peter, keeping you was the best decision I never made…I love you son".

Peter murmured something that could have been a reply, as Yondu looked up to see Kraglin standing in the doorway. "You are such a sentimental bastard at time…you know that".

"Shut it your git…and get to bed before you wake him up.

Kraglin never one to disobey an order most of the time did as instructed and soon all three of them after Yondu had stripped the boy were settled in together.

"It didn't go as badly as I thought" Kraglin confessed as Peter hugged him tighter, which caused Yondu to nod. "He's still ours and we're still his parent…right now, that takes care of everything".

With everything settled finally, and confident that Peter's nightmare would return everyone drifted off, with Yondu not for the first time sending a Thank you" to the spirit of the late Meredith Quill whose smiling face looked down on all of them.

**The end**


End file.
